


Incubus

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay is an incubus, which means he wants sex, and he wants it now. Whether or not he gets it willingly...well, an orgasm is an orgasm, and if he has to hypnotize his victims...that's really not a problem.





	1. Sabal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I have to outright say this given the work summary, but graphic sex scenes and rape via hypnosis. Also probably necrophilia at some point.

Intel or lives? Save the drugs or burn them all? Keep the shipment or blow it sky high? Amita or Sabal? 

Honestly? He didn’t care. He was in it for the sex. He did what he needed to get some. That was his purpose, after all, his sole reason for existence. As an incubus, sex was his only need, his only reason for doing anything. His eyes trailed from Amita to Sabal, watching them argue, waiting for one of them to storm out of the room. Amita left first. That left Sabal. ...He looked stressed. Ajay smiled. He could most certainly help with that.

“Do you argue like this every day?” He asked, casting a sympathetic look to Sabal as he gently tugged off his jacket. While he could technically hypnotize Sabal and get his way like that, Sabal had very clearly been casting longing glances at his back...and backside. It took longer, but if he didn’t have to coerce, it was more rewarding. Sex was sex either way, mind you, but…

“Yes,” Sabal sighed, letting Ajay pull his jacket off, “It’s constant. She just won’t listen to me.”

“I’d say ‘I’m sure she’ll come around’, but I'm more sure that you’ve heard it before and that you’ve been arguing for too long for her to suddenly decide you might be talking sense.” He laid his hands on Sabal’s shoulders, frowning. “Your shoulders are so tense.” 

“Arguing with Amita will do that…” He began, but Ajay began expertly stroking and kneading his shoulders, and he sighed, letting his head fall back on Ajay’s shoulders. He was tired. That could present a problem, tired people were more likely to want to sleep. Could he let Sabal sleep and fuck him later? Perhaps, but he wanted him now.

“Ohh...Where did you learn to massage like this?”

“I’ve had practice,” he lied easily, “Mom had sore muscles a lot.” While he’d had a lot of practice with his mother concerning how to please a woman, he’d learned how to massage shoulders by hypnotizing a few of his victims well before he intended to fuck them and simply asking them to tell him what they liked.

“You’re so good, Ajay…” He smiled.

“That’s a high compliment,” Ajay said, “But I’m sure you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Certainly, ohh...But not as good as you…” The moans were already starting to drive him crazy. He had to do this now.

“Why don't we let me be the judge of that?” A tiny nudge of hypnosis, just to get things going more his way, and Sabal smiled.

“Oh? Are you stressed?”

...I mean, watching you guys argue all day isn’t exactly a dream job.” Sabal sighed then, turning around to face Ajay.

“You’re right. I’ve been inconsiderate. I’m sorry, Ajay.” He looked up into Ajay’s eyes, and Ajay had him.

“Let me make it up to you, Ajay.” Sabal’s eyes were fluttering, and Ajay closed his eyes. The kiss was soft and tender, but Ajay was practiced, and a good enough kiss could make anybody go from a kitten to a feral tiger in minutes. Sabal was no different. The kiss grew hungry, and then Sabal was pressing him back against the wall and ripping his jacket off of him.

“Fuck, Ajay…” Ajay spread his legs and Sabal wasted no time in grabbing at his prize. Fuck yes. Sabal was a hungry son of a bitch. That meant he’d have no objections to quick dirty fucks behind buildings after strategy meetings...during which Ajay would be sure to use his hypnosis to drive Sabal absolutely fucking wild. Oh yes, he was going to get laid during his stay in Kyrat. 

Sabal began pulling at his shirt, lifting it over his head and wasting no time in attaching his lips to a nipple. Ajay moaned, spreading his legs further and reaching down to unbutton his pants so Sabal could reach inside and grab his member.

“Fuck...Fuck, Sabal, I want your mouth on me…” Sabal chuckled around his nipple, and Ajay felt the vibrations.

“That can be arranged…” He murmured, giving one last lick to the nipple before moving down, pushing Ajay to lie down on  
the ground before working his pants down. Sabal gave a few last pumps to Ajay’s member before he bent down and engulfed it fully, putting his tongue to good use. Ajay cried out, arching his back.

“Fuck, you’re good…” Sabal hummed his acknowledgement and kept going, sucking him with a skill that almost made Ajay jealous. Or maybe he was just that needy, it HAD been two whole weeks since anybody had sucked him off. He could very well be sensitive.

Sabal swiped his tongue just so, and Ajay shuddered.

“Fuck...fuck…Ah!” He arched, bucking his hips as he spilled into Sabal’s waiting mouth, shivering violently as Sabal milked him dry. Sabal pulled back, pressing their foreheads together and stroking his hair softly.

“Sorry...I had only meant for that to be foreplay...I wanted to make love to you, but…”

“You still can, Sabal,” Ajay murmured, “I’m not finished yet.” Sabal blinked, kissing his forehead.

“But Ajay...It wouldn’t be fair of me to take you while you’re like this. You wouldn’t get anything from it…” 

“I’d get everything from it,” Ajay said with a smile, kissing Sabal, “Look, I’m hard again already.” Sabal could feel Ajay’s hardness pressing against him, but he couldn’t believe it.

“Again? But Ajay, you just came…”

“It’s a rare medical condition,” Ajay lied, “I can come more than once before I’m properly sated.”

“Will I...be able to satisfy you?”

“Of course you will. You already have, Sabal, and after what I saw you’ll be incredible.” Sabal smiled, going to begin sucking on his fingers, but another nudge of hypnosis had him skipping that step and lining up with his hole.

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes, Sabal. Don’t worry about hurting me...You couldn’t if you tried.” People had tried and failed, after all. No amount of rough play would be too much for him. 

Sabal still looked hesitant, and Ajay kissed him.

“I love you, Sabal. I promise, you’re not going to hurt me.” Kind to the end, Sabal looked uncertain even as he kissed Ajay and slowly sank himself inside. Ajay exaggerated his moans, just a little bit, to encourage Sabal to keep going. He did, taking his time finding a comfortable rhythm for both of them. Ajay wasn’t sure when the carnal lust had dulled into something more tender, but it felt good either way. 

Ajay closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensations Sabal was creating. The sheets under his body felt so cool, but Ajay knew that wouldn’t last long. Already he felt himself yearning for his orgasm, and he reached up to pull Sabal down for a kiss.

“Ajay…” Sabal sighed his name like a prayer, and Ajay moaned in response, eyelashes fluttering.

“Sabal...yes...please…” A well-placed thrust pressed against that special place inside him, and Ajay moaned loudly, tossing his head back.

“Yes, Sabal, fuck…” It didn't take a genius to figure out what had Ajay moaning more urgently, and Sabal leaned down to suck on Ajay’s throat as he began thrusting with more purpose. He was getting close, and he had to keep refocusing himself or he forgot to suck on Ajay’s throat while he moved. Ajay, too, was starting to twitch and arch under Sabal, pulling on his shoulders and crying out.

“Sabal! Sabal, please...please, I’m so close…”

“Agh...Soon, Ajay, soon… Sabal's thrusts were urgent, seeking his completion, but it was Ajay who snapped first, shuddering as he spilled himself onto his stomach. 

“I’m almost there, Ajay...just a little longer…” Sabal grunted and groaned, and finally his orgasm washed over him and his thrusts slowed. When he had finally ridden out the last of the aftershocks, he slid out of Ajay and laid down beside him, panting heavily. Ajay smiled at him, stroking his hair, but the look on his face was strange somehow, and it didn’t take Sabal long to realize that even a second orgasm hadn’t satisfied him, and he was hard again. Sabal smiled in return, reaching down with a hand and starting to stroke him. Ajay’s eyes closed, and it seemed to Sabal that he was coming to his orgasm much faster this time, his hips starting to twitch within seconds of Sabal touching him.

“You’re almost there already, aren’t you, Ajay?”

“Oh, yes...Fuck...I’m almost there...keep going, don’t stop, please don’t stop…” Sabal pressed a kiss to Ajay’s ear.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he murmured hotly, and Ajay shuddered.

“Fuck, Sabal, I’m gonna…” He came a second later, thrusting himself into Sabal's hand. With his third orgasm, his member finally started to soften, and Sabal felt an immense rush of pride. He had done that for Ajay. He had. He had given Ajay three orgasms, had sated him, well and truly sated him, despite his medical condition. Ajay looked exhausted, and Sabal kissed his temple.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes...I...Thank you, Sabal. For...sticking with me.”

“Have you ever...had anyone...satisfy you like that?”

“No, nobody’s ever been able to satisfy me like that.” Not willingly, at least. Ajay was well accustomed to using warm bodies until he had satisfied himself, hypnotized, conscious, unconscious...or recently deceased, for his more weak-hearted partners. Sabal, however, had been the first to willingly satisfy his desires. It was...a pleasant surprise.

“I...I’m glad. I’d like to do this again, Ajay.” Ajay smiled.

“You keep saying shit like that, you’ll have to do it again right now. Give me some time to have a nap first?” Sabal laughed, pulling Ajay close. Ajay did love cuddling. It made for a nice interlude between rounds.

“...Sorry. Rest first, Ajay.”


	2. Fuck, Sleep, Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that the majority of this fic is going to be rapey as fuck? I mean, the title is Incubus, and if you don't know what an incubus is...well, they're not exactly known for asking politely (or waiting for permission) before they fuck someone.

Amita looked upset. Ajay practically ignored her while she rambled about whatever it was that was making her upset, looking deep into her eyes.

“Why don't you let me give you a massage.” 

She scoffed. How dare she.

“I don’t need comfort, from anybody,” she snapped. Ajay smiled.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, that was stupid of me.” He locked eyes with her, and his eyes went black.

‘Lock the door’ She turned, locking the door then going to stand in the centre of the room.

‘Take off your clothes, lie on your back, and spread your legs’ She started taking off her jacket, and Ajay smiled at her obedience, unzipping his pants. Having a willing partner was nice, but there was something to be said about being able to just get off, without having to worry about feelings or pleasing your partner.

‘Make yourself wet for me’ She licked her fingers and started rubbing her clit, dipping her fingers inside and rocking her hips slowly. Ajay smiled.

‘Enough. Don’t make a sound.’ Ajay picked her up by her hips and thrust into her, closing his eyes and using her how he pleased. Amita absolutely refused to take any partners whatsoever. Pity, really, she could have had any number of perfectly reasonable men as her lover. Instead, she had Ajay, who hypnotized her into a living sex doll. 

Ajay pulled her hair back to allow access to her neck. He was careful not to leave any marks, as other people might get suspicious. Closing his eyes, he fucked Amita into the floor, using her to get off as fast as he could. His first orgasm came quickly, and then he flipped Amita over onto her stomach and thrust into her again. The perfect willingness was so good, and even though he pounded into her without abandon she never made a sound save for little huffs of air. It was all so hot, so perfect, and Ajay pulled out of her, repositioning her so her mouth was on him. He thrust up into her mouth, holding her head and not letting her pull away even if she could. He could hypnotize her into giving him a blowjob if he wanted to but right now he wanted it hard and fast, and he needed the control. 

He could feel himself getting close, so he pushed her away, back down onto her stomach, and shoved into her, pressing his fingers into her mouth. He grunted, feeling the sensation coiling up inside him, tighter and tighter until he snapped, shoving himself inside her and sighing. Amita was good, but her body wasn’t going to please him all the way tonight, and if he kept going the hypnosis might start to affect her health. Sighing, he pulled out of her.

Put your clothes back on.” She obeyed, and Ajay buttoned his pants back up, keeping his erection at bay until he could get to Sabal.

“Go home, rest for a day. Take a warm bath and finger yourself nice and hard.” To cover up the fact that she would feel the stretch even in the morning. She needed an excuse to feel something. She left, and Ajay slipped out the back way, going to find Sabal and finish himself off.

“What’s wrong, Sabal?”

“Amita’s been arguing with me again. It’s nothing, brother.” Dismissive? Sabal had never been dismissive of him.

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” He went behind Sabal and placed his hands on his shoulders, and Sabal shrugged him off.

“No, I’m fine, I’d just like to be left alone.” Well too damn bad. Ajay’s eyes went dark, just like last time, and Sabal stopped moving.

“Get on the bed, and suck me off.” Ajay pulled his pants down and Sabal wasted no time in crawling on top of him and taking him deep in his throat.

“Fuck yes, Sabal…”

Groan like a whore. 

Sabal moaned around his member and Ajay gasped from the sensation.

Put more tongue into it. 

Sabal was just so good with Ajay to guide him, and he was rolling his hips in no time. Sabal’s mouth was everything and he took it all. He came, and even then it still wasn't enough.

Take off your clothes, and lie on your back.

He took more time preparing Sabal, because men weren’t designed for being penetrated like women were. He could seriously do some damage, and - at least on good days - Sabal made love to him willingly. He didn’t want to risk that, not without reason at least.

With Sabal carefully prepared he thrust into him, using his hypnosis as sparingly as he could, but still using it.

You love this.

“Yes, Ajay...so good…” Ajay smiled, thrusting more, but feeling his orgasm sneaking up on him already.

You want me to get you off after.

“Yes…” With Sabal’s mohan's in his ears he finished, feeling himself soften. Pleasant numbness fluttered over him but he promised Sabal. He carefully wrapped his hand around Sabal and started stroking.

You love this. You’re getting close already.

...Alright, maybe he wanted to sleep a little more than he wanted to spend time making sure Sabal had a nice orgasm. Next time he was willing, for sure, Ajay would make it up to him.

“Fuck, Ajay...so close…”

“That's okay, Sabal. It’s okay to love this.”

“I...sweet Kyra, so good…” Ajay smiled. 

“Glad to be of service.”

Come for me. 

Sabal arched, spurring himself into Ajay’s waiting hand, and Ajay sighed. Sabal was so much like him. He had his orgasm, then rolled over and went straight to sleep. Wasn’t there some kind of saying? “Fuck, sleep, repeat”? Maybe.

You were stressed. You came to me to ask me to help get you off to relax.

“...I’m sorry, Ajay. I don’t mean to...exploit you like this…”

“I love you, Sabal. You could never exploit me.” And I would love it either way. “...Besides, it doesn’t feel like I’m being exploited when you lay next to me like this.” 

“You...love me?”

“With all of my heart.”

“...I love you, Ajay. I love you, too.” Good.

Sleep.

“I’m exhausted…”

“Then why don’t we go to sleep and worry tomorrow?”

“...People will see…”

“They’ve already figured out I’m gay. Nobody has stoned me yet, and I won’t let them hurt you either.”

Sleep.

“Ajay...You’ll-”

SLEEP.

Sabal’s eyes closed and Ajay sighed. Finally. Who knew it would take that much influence to get Sabal to close his damn eyes and rest for once? Ajay closed his eyes and followed suit.


	3. Im-fucking-pressive

Ajay...well. He was damn well lovestruck. God. Damn. Well. Lovestruck. And for an incubus, that was saying something. After a mild inconvenience with Willy or whatever his name was (wasn’t giving him any, name didn’t matter), he got kicked right into Yuma’s lap. And right in Yuma’s lap is where he would stay for the rest of eternity if he had any choice at all in the matter. She drugged him. She outright drugged and raped him, and even hallucinating and high off his ass he was impressed. You had to be hardcore to rape an incubus, but here he was, drugged up and hard with Yuma riding him and taking her sweet damn time. He wasn’t in control, not at all. She was intentionally denying him his orgasm, drawing it out, and Ajay had never been so sexually frustrated in his life. He’d probably outright screamed a few times, and Yuma refused to give him what he wanted. Frankly, the denied orgasm was the only part about this that likened it at all to rape in Ajay’s mind, but being drugged and taken without verbal consent probably constituted rape for most normal people, too. Fuck, he couldn’t think. He wanted his orgasm, and he was being DENIED and she was damn well ENJOYING IT.

“Please…” That was his voice.

“Give me...please…” His mother would be ashamed. An incubus, begging for release. He knew he should have listened when she told him to work on his tolerance of denial. Fuck, he was an idiot.

“Please…Make me come…” Make me. Because for once in his life, he wasn’t in control of his orgasm. When she did, it was harsh, and it was tough, and he didn’t need three of four orgasms like usual. One was enough. Was she done?

Of course not. Ajay was outright proud of Yuma by this point. And she wasn’t even a succubus.

She injected him with an aphrodisiac. Anytime one of the guards came close, he got so damn hard he let himself be fucked by them, just to try and get off. Drugged up, being fucked by literal demons, and not in control of any of it. God, this was all so good. He heard them hissing and spitting as they took him, sometimes more than one at a time, and by the end of it Ajay was sure their plan was to have him so fucked out he couldn't even move, let alone escape. 

Their plan was definitely working. Besides, why would he even want to escape? 

More demons, one fucking his mouth, the other fucking his hole. It was glorious. And then overstimulation set in. And suddenly it hurt to be touched. He hadn’t even known that was possible, but the sensation, the agonizing pain pain PAIN that somehow still got him off settled firmly in the DO NOT WANT category for Ajay. It was nice, once. Being overstimulated once was a new and invigorating sensation. Ten times, maybe more and his body simply couldn’t handle it.

Alright, maybe NOW he was being raped. Im-fucking-pressive. 

...Being raped hurt. Geez. At least hypnotize him into thinking it felt good or something. 

Deciding he ought to get up and actually put some effort into leaving, Ajay managed to make himself a grappling hook and use it to climb down the mountain, more or less. He snuck his way past the guards at the bottom, all of whom looked considerably less interested in sex, and made his way over the wall. Jesus, everything hurt. It hurt just to have his clothes on, his body was so sensitive. When he sank to the ground the pain got worse, until his body was throbbing with the ache and he passed out, not sure if it was ever going to stop. 

***

Everything still hurt, but it was a dull ache now. Instead of the harsh white and grey of the prison he was surrounded by soft golds and browns. He wasn’t sure where he was. Sabal was there, resting. Thank God for a friendly face who wouldn’t overstimulate him. Not that he could think about sex of any kind right now, and wasn’t THAT a first.

“Sabal…” He woke up, saw him, and smiled.

“Ajay. Thank Kyra we found you.” 

“What...happened?” Sabal’s eyes softened, a hand reaching out to pat his shoulder. He flinched away for the first time, afraid of the pain, and Sabal carefully pulled his hand away.

“It...looks like you were...assaulted. How much do you remember?”

“Yuma, she…drugged me. Had sex with me.” Sabal flinched. “And then...demons came and they...had sex with me too. I...kept out of sight and snuck out, but then...I collapsed in the snow…” Sabal nodded.

“And that’s where we found you. We’ve tended to what few external wounds you had, but the internal damage...well, I’m afraid there’s only so much we can do. Ajay, I need you to know that I’m here for you. Nothing you say will pass through my lips, you have my word.” Ajay looked down. There was nothing he needed to say, really.

“...I...I’m glad to be back.” Sabal’s eyes softened.

“And I’m glad you’re back home with me.”

“Sabal…” What did he want to say? What could he say? Was this what being traumatized felt like? 

“I...feel...numb.”

“Sometimes I feel numb too, Ajay. It’s alright to feel numb.”

“How do I make it stop? I want to go back to normal.” I want to go back to being an incubus who raped people to get off and NEVER got tired of sex or thought that it hurt. What was wrong with him?

“...Sleep more. Rest. Stay in bed, do nothing for a few days. You should start to feel more normal. Once you start on your path to being normal...things get a lot better from there, because you know you’ll be alright.” Ajay sighed.

“...Thanks.” Seeming to sense that there were no more words left to be said, Sabal nodded and left. Ajay needed to heal from  
this on his own.


End file.
